blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 12
Shougen and Kayo is the 12th chapter of Kanzaki Shiden and Morinohon's Black Bullet. Kayo, Enju and Rentaro ready to descend to Kagetane and Kohina's whereabouts, speaking to Shougen on the phone at the same time. Whilst Shougen grabs his Buster Sword and confronts Kagetane, Kayo informs Enju and Rentaro that she shall stay outside and prevent the Gastrea in the forest from entering the area. After a small discussion, they accept and head towards their destination. However, when they arrive, they are left speechless at the sight of the heavily wounded Promoter begging to be taken to Kagetane so he can finish his fight. Enju grabs his hand and takes him elsewhere. Shortly thereafter, filled with anger, Rentaro and Enju confront Kagetane and Kohina; as Promoter and Initiator. Summary Kayo holds the phone to her ear as she hears Shougen, from inside a building, reassure her that he has indeed found Kagetane and Kohina, urging her to get a move on as he informs her that he is presently calling the nearby groups over to the sighting. As he jumps to ambush the masked man, he states that by the time they arrive, the fight will be over; Kagetane notes his presence and glares at his direction. Meanwhile, outside, Rentaro comments on Kayo's model being a dolphin, briefly stating that it is now clear to him the reason for her intellectual speech patters. He continues to ramble about his thoughts previous to the revelation, but Kayo stops him, telling him not to make a big deal out of it as she hurries him and Enju to the port. Shocked, he questions what she will do, only to be told that she will stay behind; preventing the high Stages Gastrea from entering the area. Suddenly, a loud roar is heard as Kayo explains that if she does not stay behind, they will all be wiped out. She urges him to go quickly, stating that at the port there are pairs stronger than Shougen and her. However, Rentaro admits that if that is true, it would be more helpful if she were to go; Kayo slaps him. The young Initiator tells him that she believes they will contribute more in means of combat, reminding him that he is part of Civil Security and he must know what the best course of actions are. He yells at her, asking if that would mean that they have to abandon her. Kayo looks up at Rentaro and tells him that if it were Shougen, he would abandon her, as she is his tool and she would fight and die for him. Clenching his teeth in anger, he asks her for her motives, as well as questioning if she does not desire to live like a normal human. He also admits that if Shougen is the reason for her way of viewing things, he will never forgive the man. Kayo walks towards the forest, telling Rentaro that she never said she would die, and that Shougen might seem like an unpleasant person to him, but at the same time asks him to take care of her Promoter. Enju and Rentaro leave Kayo behind, running towards the port, with Enju informing Rentaro that she is happy to be his Initiator. Looking down in pain, he agrees. Finally reaching the port, he tells Enju to be careful, whilst at the same time pondering the lack of noise; asking himself who won the fight. They hear a stomp behind them, turning out to be Shougen, who yells at them for being late. Rentaro and Enju smile at seeing him, telling themselves that this must mean victory is for their side. However, taking a closer look, they see his Buster Sword plunged into his own back as blood covers his body. Rentaro and Enju look around, seeing the dead bodies on the ground. When suddenly, Shougen hears Enju's voice and ponders if it is Kayo. He tells "Kayo" to bring him his sword, as he will finish his fight with Kagetane; Enju does just as she is told. Holding out his hand, he tells them to hurry up, claiming that this time they will not lose. Rentaro mentally speaks to himself, but Enju comes close to Shougen and grabs his hand, taking him along as he begins to say that fighting is great. Rentaro hears him state that the only time he can feel alive is when in a fight, as well as Kayo. He speaks to himself about the people around them telling Shougen that Kayo is only a weapon to be used by him, but claims that he will justify her existence, as they are righteous. He falls on the ground, Rentaro claiming that he understood everything the Cursed Children are going through before dying. From a distance, Kayo tells Rentaro that they must apologize to Kayo, with the latter agreeing. However, he reminds Enju that they have something they must take care of first; the final battle. Reaching the port, they see Kagetane and Kohina facing the ocean. Kagetane holds out his hand, reminding Rentaro that since their first meeting he has been interested in him, as he only seeks the strongest and those who can overcome overwhelming fear. He turns around to face the two, being asked by Rentaro right away to hand him the case. Kagetane however, refuses, getting ready alongside Kohina for the final battle. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Death of Shougen Ikuma Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used *None Weapons used * Items used *Phone Navigation